Duskbreaker
|} 'Duskbreaker was given fl. Please don't use her without permission. ' Duskbreaker is an intimidating female NightWing, and is the drummer in a small band called Higher with the three other band members. She dropped out of high school because it was too stressful, meaningless, and boring, and eventually latched onto the band, eventually becoming close friends with all of the other members. Appearance Duskbreaker is a rather terrifying dragon to come across. Her snout is pointed and sharp, more triangular than most NightWings. Her scales are a dark black, and they are almost always standing on end, making her look much bigger and sharper. Her horns are pitch black and ridged, crooked and bent slightly inward towards each other. Her underbelly is a silky charcoal grey, and the scales are often scratched and scuffed. Her wings are big: long and narrow. The starry scales under her wings are fiercely abundant and resemble a cloudless galaxy. Her tail is thick and heavy, usually dragged on the floor behind her. Her build is average density and proportion, though her legs are relatively short and stocky. She is average height for a NightWing, but with her scales on end, she seems much larger. The spines on her back are much longer and thinner than those of a normal NightWing, and are bent and curved differently. Her eyes are a piercing violet, with the iris getting paler as it nears the pupil, starring out like spindly clouds in nebulae and novae. She usually wears heavy black ink around her eyes, and a chain necklace. Her tongue is pierced all up the sides with little silver rings that clink when they brush against her teeth. In her nose is a thick silver ring, sitting just above her lips (a.k.a, what most people call a bull nose ring. It goes through the cartilage separating each nostril). Personality Duskbreaker is very loud, inconsiderate, and overwhelming. She doesn't really care what other people think of her, and she doesn't really care if she hurts people, unless it directly affects her. She can be brutally honest and blunt. Pessimist at heart, it is difficult to get her to hope for anything. She tends to be very sarcastic and harsh, and often laughs at herself and others. She is perfectly fine with criticizing herself. She can take criticism well, but can be snappy and hurtful to certain haters. She takes great joy in playing in Higher, and her only dream is to ride the band to fame. She wants to be the very best. She loves music, especially genres ranging from soft rock to screamo. She likes intimidating other dragons, and is often the one to get in a fight with someone in the crowd at a concert. Abilities Duskbreaker can breathe fire like the rest of her tribe, but cannot read minds, nor see the future. Her flying is weak, so she prefers to walk places. She isn't agile or fast at all, but if she were to hit you, or bite you,...good luck with that. You'd better hope there's a hospital nearby. She is the drummer in the tiny little rock band Higher Trivia *She used to play the clarinet in elementary school, but picked up drums after dropping out of high school *She flunked language class three consecutive years before dropping out *She hates the colors green and yellow Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Characters